


Two can play this game

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kiss prompt:Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	Two can play this game

**Author's Note:**

> I neglected this series because of LadyNoir July so here I go now that it's over!  
> It's great that the prompt says it all, haha. Also you can't really blame me for getting carried away 😋 Go ahead and read at your own risk.

Adrien was sitting on his sofa, when he heard Marinette come in. When she didn’t go to join him there immediately, he turned around to see her stand nervously at the door. 

“What’s wrong, Marinette?” He asked. This was definitely not like her. By now, she’d usually have greeted him with a kiss.

“Am I too forward?” She asked, her voice so low that for a second he was sure he hadn’t heard right. Then he frowned.

“Excuse me?”

“I…” she said, looking down at her nervously shuffling feet. “It's like I always take the initiative...”

She looked so small all of a sudden. This was definitely not like her. While she’d been impossibly shy with him before, this had certainly changed since they were together. And he loved that. He wasn’t sure what this was about but he decided to lighten the mood.

“Well, yes, it was you who first kissed me and that time you tackled me on the bed… Uh-oh,” he said with a grin.

She groaned and blushed. The joke hadn’t worked as intended, he realised. 

“Hey, this is in no way a bad thing. I love seeing you act confident and do what you want. I’m more than happy to join in everything you come up with,” he said with a more serious tone.

“But why is it always me? Is it because you don’t want to…” she trailed off, her eyes wide and so vulnerable.

“Marinette!” He said, almost jumping up to join her where she was still standing. But he didn’t want to scare her. How had that happened? They were great together, why was this so strange now? “That’s absolutely crazy. Have I ever given any indication that what you’re doing is unwelcome? I thought it was obvious.” While he let her take the initiative, he always made sure to tell her how he felt, it was his way after all. 

“But…” she started again, but couldn’t finish.

“What is this about?” He was suddenly sure that something had happened. This was not normal.

“Alya.. “ was all Marinette said.

“Alya somehow made you doubt what you feel in your heart is the right thing to do?” he said, trying to sound calm. 

“We were talking and it came to how guys are always more enthusiastic about… you know kissing, making out, stuff like that,” there she was, blushing again. Hm. “ And I realised this is not the case with us.”

He tried, really tried very hard not to curse Alya in his mind. But didn’t succeed. He was sure she didn’t deserve this, but he didn’t like the fact that Marinette felt like that because of her.

“M’lady, listen to me,” he said, his tone making her look at him. “The only reason I let you take the lead is because apart from the fact that you’re the leader anyway, it makes me feel safe that I will never overstep a mark with you. You set the boundaries, I’m happy to follow. See, it’s bad when people say things like that. That guys are overzealous or something. It has the implications that they don’t care about how the girl with them feels about this. I don’t want to be that guy, ok? I’ve learned my lesson. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

“But…” She looked so insecure it hurt him.

“I never thought you might feel unwanted or too forward or whatever. I’m sorry.” It was his turn to feel bad and he liked that even less. So he decided to switch tactics.

“Let’s try something. Come here,” he said, patting the sofa. 

She looked at him unsure but shuffled her feet towards the sofa. Soon she was in front of him but the expression on her face hadn’t changed. She looked subdued, too timid. This was not his lady. Well, he was about to change that.

He smirked, hooking his finger in the belt loop of her jeans and tugging her towards him. She lost her balance and practically fell into his lap. 

“Oh God, are you ok?” She said as she somehow regained her balance, with her knees on either side of him.

“Fine, fine,” he chuckled. At least she looked more animated now. “Let’s see if I got this right. You want me to take the initiative and show you what I want, right?” 

She nodded.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said, because it was true. He wanted nothing less than to come on too strong and scare her. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes in a familiar way. There she was, he thought with a smile.

“You can never do anything to make me feel uncomfortable,” she said and that little admission did wonderful things to his heart.

“Really?”

“Yes,” she said more firmly.

“Then I have the all clear?”

“Are you going to do anything or just talk?” She said, sounding impatient, the shyness all but gone now. Yes, this was the fire he was looking for. 

His lips captured hers in a hot kiss. He lost no time to preambles. He kissed her with all that he had, welcoming every sound she made. When she broke apart fighting to gulp some air, his lips trailed down her throat. He felt her fingers in his hair, gentle at first. But when his teeth grazed her skin lightly, they tightened their hold. 

“Be careful what you wish for,” he mumbled against her skin and her breathless chuckle made him feel even braver.

He didn’t bite her, of course. He’d never wanted to. He wasn’t much into hickeys either. But he loved the way she clung to him as he kissed her sensitive skin, his nose tickling a spot under her ear. 

He used this as a distraction. He wanted her relaxed and completely comfortable. But the way she was still holding her weight, not even sitting in his lap, told him she was being careful. Too careful.

His hands moved slowly from her waist, down her hips as his lips remained glued to her skin. Almost imperceptibly, they reached her bottom, ghosting over it until he threw all caution to the wind and his palms cupped her flesh. She jumped just a little and he looked up.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes,” she breathed before kissing him hungrily.

He welcomed her fervour. It meant he’d done the right thing. He let her lose herself into the kiss, while he fought to keep his head just a little clear to gauge her reaction. Then he pressed a little harder on her bottom and brought her flush with his body. He swallowed her moan and that was when he lost it too. 

She didn’t mind, what was more, she welcomed him. He let desire course through him, blind him, made him dizzy with want. It felt absolutely wonderful. 

Until she wriggled her butt and it was as if electricity shot straight through him. It was his turn to moan into the kiss. Just before he lost his grip on reality he found enough sanity left to joke about it.

“Are you turning the tables on me, bugaboo?” he asked as they broke apart.

“Two can play this game, kitty,” she said, an absolutely blinding grin on her face.

“You’re playing with fire, you know that,” he said, swallowing a moan as she shifted again, moving even closer, although this had seemed impossible a minute ago. 

“Bring it on,” she whispered before kissing him again. 

When they resurfaced again after a few minutes, he couldn’t help marveling at the transformation in her. She looked totally wild, with her hair a little messy, lips swollen and moist, her eyes, oh her eyes, were glassy as if she’d completely lost touch with reality. 

“M’lady?” He said, as he nuzzled her cheek, her breath fast in his ear.

“Yeah?”

“You like this?” She laughed weakly.

“What an understatement. I thought.. Oh, I thought I couldn’t want you more but here we are. That was impossibly hot.” She bit her lip at the admission, her eyes now focused on him.

“Then you won’t mind if we move this to the bed, right? It’ll be more comfortable.” He said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. It was still all pretty new after all but her words encouraged him.

“Let’s go. But I don’t think my legs will hold me up,” she said, chuckling.

“I’ll carry you.”

She laughed as he hoisted her up into the air, while her legs wound around his waist. Her being so small had finally come in handy, he thought as he walked with her in his arms.

“I love you, Marinette,” he said as he paused at the foot of his bed.

“I love you too, Adrien,” she said with a soft smile.

And then they fell on the bed and continued from where they’d left it off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be serious for a second. I used this opportunity to explain why I usually write them in a certain way, with Marinette really coming across as more forward. Because we all know Adrien is a gentleman. But let's be fair, he can hold his ground too. So it was fun to switch things around a bit.


End file.
